


Just Look at the Sky

by TaPanda



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaPanda/pseuds/TaPanda





	Just Look at the Sky

Karkat sighed, leaning his head back against his arms. John begged him to come up to the roof. He said it was important, though for what, he had no idea. When he arrived, John just giggled, gesturing at the blanket he laid out proudly. "Just look at the sky, trust me!" he was told. And so look he did.

He let out a sigh, eyes sliding to the side as he snuck a quick glance at the boy next to him. John kept the same goofy smile Karkat always knew, that smile he had when he first saw the human.

It seemed like so long ago the two of them met, but it had only been a few weeks. Even in person, it was just a few days. But in that time they had managed to do much. Karkat had managed to blow up at John, nearly kill Dave, get beat up by Jade for trying to kill Dave, and then get patched up by John.

And after getting patched up by John? He doesn't like admitting that's when the feelings got complicated. Wanting to be angry, wanting him to touch him more, wanting John to leave him the fuck alone, wanting to be with John. Wanting to be with John, he soon found out, was the scariest emotion there was.

And so… they were together. Or, at least, together as they could be. It wasn't quite matespritship, it wasn't quite a human romance. But it worked.

A contented sigh pulled Karkat from his thoughts, as did the warm feeling on his shoulder. Looking down, he found John now using his shoulder as a pillow, curling slightly into the warmth of the other.

Karkat studied his face; the boy never broke concentration from the sky. Karkat let the moments slip past him, just reveling in the sight that was John. Only when John raised his arm, pointing at the sky, did Karkat follow his finger.

John was pointing at a shooting star arching across the nightscape. "Make a wish." He whispered softly, just to himself.

Karkat exhaled, watching the light blink out, before making his wish. It wasn't hard, not at all. He wished they could all live in peace, all of them. Live in peace, and be happy. And for moments like this to go on forever.

Though maybe larger, non-nubby horns would be nice, too.


End file.
